Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display including a pixel circuit having a plurality of thin film transistors and at least one capacitor.
Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device for displaying images, and recently, a display device including an organic light emitting diode (OLED) has come to prominence.
Unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), the OLED has the characteristic of self-emission and does not require a light source, so the thickness and weight of an overall display device can be reduced. The OLED exhibits high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed.
In general, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes gate wires provided on a substrate and extended in a direction, data wires extended to cross the gate wires, a pixel circuit connected to the gate wires and the data wires, and an organic light emitting diode connected to the pixel circuit.
However, as demands for high-resolution displays have increased, the numbers of gate wires, data wires, pixel circuits, and organic light emitting diodes included in the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display have also increased, so various problems such as distribution of the wires (particularly the gate wires outnumbering the data wires), generation of voltage drop in the wires, and quality deterioration such as stains.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.